Lo que en realidad paso en Borrando la memoria
by TaradaAtomica
Summary: Porque cuando Mordecai vio a Papaleta desnudo, nunca existio una cinta japonesa, sino que usaron metodos mas poco ortodoxos.


**Disclaimer: Ni Regular Show ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Oh my fucking god, yo escribiendo mil palabras, esto es practicamente un hecho unico e irrepetible, es como ver un unicornio, tomenle una fotografia que ni yo me la creo jajaja**

**Advertencias: Spoilers para los que no hayan visto el capitulo "Borrando la memoria" y el, ya tipico en mi, yaoi.**

*** Referencia a "Hora de Aventura"**

* * *

Al fin podian jugar videojuegos, no estaban Benson a la vista, asi que podian subir los pies a la mesa y relajarse.

Despues de terminar la quinta partida ya, vio una revista que estaba tirada encima del sofa.

"Mostachos Mensual"

¿Eso no era de...

- Oye Rigby ve a llevarle su revista a Papaleta

- ¡Arggggggh! No, ve tu

- No, ve tu mapache

- Esta bien, ¿Piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien se la lleva?

- Hm, hm, esta bien

"¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!" Se escucho al unisono.

Mierda, piedra vence tijeras, habia perdido.

- ¡Oooooooooooooooooooh!

Y ahora Rigby iba restregárselo en su cara.

- Ya para mapache

Tomo la dichosa revista y subio arriba.

* * *

Entro al cuarto del hijo del señor Sr. Maellard, escucho el ruido de una ducha cerrarse.

- Papaleta, ¡Oye, Papaleta! Tengo tu Mostachos mensu...

Se dio vuelta. Como deseaba no haberlo hecho.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

¿Si habia gritado como nenita? ¡Eso ahora no le importaba!

¡Papaleta estaba desnudo! Completamente desnudo.

Ahora el pobre hombre trataba de cubrirse sus partes con su galera.

No hacia falta, ya le habia visto todo.

Horrorizado, no lo dudo, tiro la revista y salio corriendo de ahi.

* * *

Habia bajado y ahora le estaba contando lo sucedido a su mejor amigo.

La imagen seguia en sus pupilas, fresca y inamovible.

Le estaba dando un escalofrio tras otro.

- Era velludo, arrugado, marchito, pastoso...

- Aaaaaaaaah no pases la imagen a mi, vamos con Skips

Seguramente el inmortal sabria que hacer.

* * *

Lo habian intentado todo:

Fueron a la cafeteria, jugaron a TODOS sus videojuegos mas de tres veces seguidas cada uno, vieron peliculas, entre ellas, de accion y hasta romanticas, y aun no se borraba esa imagen de su cabeza.

Si penso que el albino tendria la solucion habia estado muy equivocado.

¿Estaba condenado a permanecer con la imagen de Papaleta desnudo el resto de sus dias?

¡Que habia hecho en su vida pasada para merecer esto!

¿Habia sido un molesto pedofilo roba princesas como el Rey Helado*?

Arggggggggggh.

Agacho la cabeza, cubriendose la cara con ambas manos, lamentándose por su suerte.

- No hay caso, lo hemos intentado todo.

Seguramente se veia patetico.

- Bueno, aun queda una posibilidad.

Levanto la vista, observando interrogante a Skips.

- Si vez a otra persona desnuda y se convierte en una imagen mas intensa, pero menos traumatica, seguramente substituirá a la de Papaleta y con suerte olvides, con el tiempo, las dos.

No estaba muy seguro de eso.

- ¿Y quien va a hacer eso?

- Rigby

- ¡Ey! ¿¡Porque yo!?

Reclamo el mapache mientras levantaba exageradamente los brazos.

- Porque yo tengo que volver al trabajo, Benson esta en su dia libre, Fantasmin esta podando el cesped y no creo que Mordecai quiera ver a Musculoso desnudo.

Al par de mejores amigos los recorrio un escalofrio.

Si Musculoso era asi con ropa, no queria imaginarselo sin ella.

Bien, lo intentaria ¿No tenia nada que perder, no?

* * *

Ahora seguramente estaba viviendo el momento mas incomodo de la historia de la humanidad.

Mas incomodo que una salida del closet, que confesarle a tu novio que estas embarazada, que decirle al ginecologo frente a tu madre que no eres virgen...

Si, debia fijarse cual era el record en el Guinness.

Asi al menos obtendria un lugar en el libro.

El estaba sentado en la cama, nuevamente tapandose la cara con ambas palmas de las manos, apretándose los ojos con fuerza.

Rigby se habia quedado ahi parado, justo detras de la puerta.

No lo estaba mirando pero podia saber que estaba tan incomodo como el.

Escucha sus pasos, esta caminando hacia el.

- Mordecai

No dijo nada.

- Tsk, esta bien, lo hare para que dejes de lloriquear

En otra situacion le habria replicado al mapache que _él _era el lloron, pero cuando levanto la cabeza lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

El castaño se estaba empezando a desnudar, quitandose primero el sweater marron.

Mordecai lo miro atentamente, como medio hipnotizado.

Despues al abrigo le siguio la polera y el cinturon, cuando empezo a desabotonar los pantalones el peli-azul aparto la vista hacia la pared contraria.

Cuando escucho el ruido de las zapatillas siendo tiradas descuidadamente, recien en ese momento, volvio la vista.

Su amigo estaba rojo, seguramente por la verguenza, y como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Y debia agradecerle a dios, el castaño no era nada feo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hacia años que no lo veia desnudo, cuando eran niños y sus mamas los habian mandado a el, el mapache y a Don juntos a la colonia de verano.

- Em, v-ven sientate

Perfecto momento para tartamudear, eh.

Rigby no respondio, solo se sento al lado suyo en la cama.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Si yo supiera...

- Skips dijo que tenia que ser una imagen intensa para que reemplazara a la, bueno, em esa

Imagen intensa, imagen intensa, imagen intensa.

Lo que Skips habia dejado implicito era...

¿Tenia que tocarlo?

Como pidiendo permiso, acerco lentamente la mano al pecho del contrario.

Vio como se estremecia ante su tacto.

El empezo a pasar la mano suavemente por aquella zona, explorando.

Noto que su respiracion empezaba a acelerarse, y su corazon habia empezado a latir mucho mas fuerte, si eso era posible, que antes.

Ambos escucharon el grito de Musculoso, seguramente venia de la planta baja.

Sobresaltado retiro la mano.

Estaba perdido, ¿Que carajos le estaba pasando?

- Y em ¿Lo olvidaste-te?

La voz de Rigby lo hizo regresar al mundo.

- Em si-si

- Ah bueno... adios

En menos de un parpadeo el castaño agarro su ropa y se largo al baño con un portazo.

Mordecai solo se quedo mirando la puerta.

* * *

El corazon le latia a mil... no, a dos mil... no ¡A tres mil por hora!

Se vistio rapidamente, tratando de calmar su respiracion.

Termino, y apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta de madera del baño.

¿Como mierda iba a explicarle a Mordecai que daria lo que fuera para que estuvieran asi de nuevo?

Argh, estaba jodido.

* * *

Siguio viendo sin ver la puerta donde salio, casi corriendo, el castaño.

Queria tocarlo asi de nuevo, queria eso y mucho mas...

Y lo sabia.

Queria besar, tocar, acariciar a su mejor amigo... aunque el termino "amigo" parecia ya no satisfacer a su sobrecargada mente.

Con respecto al metodo de eliminar la imagen de Papaleta, funciono, habia sido un exito, ahora ni podria imaginarselo desnudo.

Solamente que ahora tenia la imagen de Rigby prendada a sus pupilas...

Y esta no le parecia nada desagradable.

* * *

Skips esperaba haber hecho bien.

No, estaba seguro que habia hecho bien.

Esos dos estaban estúpidamente enamorados, se les notaba en toda la cara.

Esperaba que con su "enpujoncito" se dieran cuenta de varias verdades.


End file.
